


Wingus and Dingus Fall in Love

by ZiLCH_GJE



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, The Great Gatsby - Freeform, andantino paced burn, dont worry about those tags they make sense i promise, fortnite, gay lol, megamind - Freeform, ngl its gonna get pretty homosexual, weenies who fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiLCH_GJE/pseuds/ZiLCH_GJE
Summary: You imagine what it would be like to have him lying there with you. Would you stay awake for hours, talking about nothing? Would the conversation drift quietly away until it was just you, the dark, and staring into each other’s eyes? Would he lean in slowly and lock your lips together? Would the both of you, in that moment, fall in love?But you’re really not all into that kind of romance drama.





	Wingus and Dingus Fall in Love

Dave is a prick.

He didn’t talk to you for a month after you told him, and suddenly, without question, he’s baiting you into it. You know that falling for your best friend’s brother is kind of breaking the bro code, but what can you say? The man smells like overprocessed, two-day-old mac n cheese, has never touched a vegetable in his life and builds shitty robots to cope with his debilitating loneliness. Dare you say, boyfriend material?

And right now, your boyfriend material is having all his time occupied by his _darling_ little brother, who is curled up in his lap and most definitely snickering at you through his shades.

Below the sound of Megamind playing on their flatscreen TV, are giggles and kissing noises. Are they even watching the movie? The only reason you put it on is because it’s the one film you all, without argue, synonymously agree is a cinematic masterpiece. And, here they are--or at least, here’s Dave--doing his absolute best to make you jealous. Just like he said he would.

“I need to pee,” he mentions, getting up from Dirk’s lap and stretching.

“Want me to pause?” you ask, picking up the remote but he responds, “No, I’ve seen it before.”

“Hey,” Dirk tugs on his sleeve before he exits the room and gazes up at him with gooey eyes, “kiss.”

You manage to look away just as Dave leans in but the sounds chase you. Dirk gives him a little hum and in your peripheral vision, he’s cupping Dave’s face like he’s some delicate piece of porcelain. Well you’re a delicate piece of primal rage and maybe you want Dirk to kiss and cuddle you.

But whatever. Their lips click and noses rub, then Dave leaves for the bathroom. God knows he’ll take forever--he’s trying to get you two alone. Immediately, everything is awkward and you try to let the dialogue and dramatic music take over.

“John, don’t you wanna sit on the couch?” Dirks suggests out of the blue, almost catching you jump.

“What, nah, I’m good on the floor,” you promise, even though you’re not and in the past hour, your backside has begun to hurt.

“Okay then.”

And he joins you on the floor.

Oh, that was sexy.

“...Wanna play Mario Kart?” is another suggestion that slips out of his mouth without hesitation. His ease with talking and taking initiative is something you really aspire to have. It’s also attractive as hell.

“Fuck yeah,” you say, masking your nervousness at his closeness, “Dave never plays with me because I always win.”

So you stop the movie and set up the game and the controllers and by the time you’re selecting characters, Dave has reappeared again.

“You didn’t even bother to finish the movie?”

“Bideo gayme.” Dirk responds blankly, pressing down on the buttons before the race has started.

Dave sits behind you two on the couch, probably sulking because you’ve stolen his brother and kidnapped him to the floor. They only have two controllers too, so he’s not allowed to play. This is what he gets for making you jealous.

You have a habit of believing that if you lean your body drastically to the right, it will help the kart turn right. It’s not true and it’s never worked but you can’t help it. And with Dirk sitting on your right hand side, you are most definitely going to crash into him. But, just before you do, he leans left and seals the deal of your shoulders bumping. You both laugh it off and secretly think ‘no homo’ afterwards. Or at least, you do. Maybe.

You talk for hours. Something about Fornite and The Great Gatsby, which you haven’t read or seen but apparently Rose has forced Dirk to experience. Dave leads the conversation in weird places and gets you two talking comfortably, eventually falling silent. Somewhere in the back of your mind, Dirk calls your name and you turn your attention to him. You’re not sure what part of your face he’s looking at--hell, he could be looking directly at your dick for all you care. But if you could see them, you’d be looking right into his eyes. You hope, with some empty wanting, that he’s looking back. In the dim light shone from the TV screen, his lips look soft and plump. When he opens them, his voice spills out like honey. You want to taste part of it…

You need to calm down by taylor swift. Your heart is most definitely racing a billion beats a minute when you realise he asked you a question.

“John?”

“Huh?” you blink awake, snapped out of your daze.

“Are you tired?” he asks again, his blank shades close to you.

“Uhh,” you glance up at the digital clock they keep perched and teetering dangerously on the top of the TV, “oh yeah, I… we’ve been playing for hours.”

“You can stay over if you want.”

Huh?

“Haha, I mean it is late,” you chuckle, putting down your controller and stretching, “but I can always go home. No need to bother you.”

“No, really, it’s fine.”

“Yeah?Mind if I use your couch then?”

“Well you don’t have to use the couch, you could....” he turns to look at who’s left on the couch and Dave seems to have fallen asleep there hours ago. He sits and ponders for a moment, taking his time to stare at the ceiling in the dark.

“You can sleep in my room, I’ll sleep with Dave.”

Mmmmmmmmmmmm.

“Oh,” you hold back the grumbly tone, “thank you.”

“You can shower if you want,” he mentions quietly, turning to Dave, “upstairs, turn right, then right again.”

You escape as quick as possible. Dirk and Dave interacting shouldn’t make you as jealous as it does, but here we are. You know he’ll carry him to bed like the princess he is. You fume in the shower, vaguely aggravated. Maybe not as vaguely as you’d like to believe.

Speaking of showers, you take notice of their weird taps. Your taps at home are normal; you grab the thing and you twist. These are little lever-bar-things, that can only turn to the left. They’re not labelled with a spot of red or blue either, they just have words labelling the temperature. What if you have someone over who can’t read english? The colour spots are supposed to be universal so everyone can understand them! Stupid.

Their shower head is also on some sort of chain that detaches from the stand. You suppose it’s for reaching those hard-to-get places but it’s so high up! How is anyone supposed to reach that? Well, you suppose Dave is 5’11 and Dirk about 6’3 and they both tower over you. But even so, everything about their bathroom is so odd.

Tired of observing their weird shower heads and soap stands, you turn off the tap and step out. They just have some sort of crumpled hand towel on the floor as a bathmat. Well, at least it doesn’t have clowns on it.

“You done?” comes Dirk’s voice from behind the door, which makes you jump.

“Yeah?”

The door creaks open just a crack and through it, Dirk’s hand appears holding a neatly folded stack of clothes. You inch the bathmat under your feet to behind the door and take them, to which his hand disappears and the door closes. Well, yeah, you didn’t bring PJs because you didn’t intend to stay the night, but he really didn’t have to give you a set of his own clothes.

When you pull them on, however, you notice how nice he smells.

The clothes are also crumpled as fuck. He probably dragged them out of some unholy shelf in the closet and quickly folded them into a square that looked clean and recently ironed but they were actually just sitting underneath five of the same pair of black jeans. What a loser. You can’t not fuck him.

You pick up your own clothes from their place on the toilet seat and make your way back into the hallway. He’s standing against the wall , as if waiting for you, in his underwear and a Grateful Dead t-shirt that doesn’t look like he’s planning to sleep in it.

“Uh, thanks,” you begin rather awkwardly, “for letting me… use…”

“It’s fine,” he finishes for you, “I mean… I wouldn’t make a guest sleep on the couch.”

You kind of smile and tuck away your voice timidly. You don’t really know what to talk about.

“Anyways,” he detects your mild discomfort like some sort of Emotion Hawk and starts off, “night.”

“Yeah…”

He walks to the opposite end of the hall away from you. Moving to his bedroom door as to hide, you watch him leave.

“Hey Davey,” you hear him coo as he walks into Dave’s room. You get the urge to rush up behind him, grab him by the back of the shirt, slam Dave’s door shut, yank him backwards to your (well, his) room and maybe make out a little.

But you fight it. Dave is his brother and he deserves to be loved by him, despite how much it infuriates you. Disappearing behind the door, you look around in the dim light. Weird posters splotch every odd corner of wall and there are some funny looking, half-finished projects on his desk. Even in his new house, there are some things that migrate to his private spaces and then stay there for extended periods of time. You kind of wish you were friends with Dirk growing up; if you knew what he was like beforehand, you could call this ‘change’ of his something to be proud of. But you only really know about his life getting in order (which it apparently wasn’t in before, but whose was, really) from Roxy and your family.

Hesitantly, you crawl into his bed and breathe in deeply. It smells… warm. Like orange chocolate. You imagine what it would be like to have him lying there with you. Would you stay awake for hours, talking about nothing? Would the conversation drift quietly away until it was just you, the dark, and staring into each other’s eyes? Would he lean in slowly and lock your lips together? Would the both of you, in that moment, fall in love?

But you’re really not all into that kind of romance drama. Not even a Matthew McConaughey title could bring forward enough feeling or courage for you to ask him out. You could always talk to Jake about it; you know they dated in their teenage years, though you don’t know much about it. All you know is that it ended badly, which is why you never dared to bring it up. But even so, they’re good friends and have been for years. He knows him really well so maybe getting more insight from him would be a good idea? You know what Dave thinks of him. And suddenly, your thoughts drift back to jealousy. Dave is so lucky. Doesn’t even have to ask for kisses, he just gets them as soon as he’s in Dirk’s sight. Granted, he would never feel for him the way you do but it still irritates you to know that they’re in his room right now, kissing and cuddling. Dirk’s probably singing him a lullaby. He babies him a lot.

You fall asleep jealous.


End file.
